


Paws-itivly Smitten

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: “You always do this,” the guy said and for a wild second Kuroo thought he was talking to him. “You SAID you wanted to go for a walk.” With a quiet grunt the guy stood, a dog hanging over each shoulder as he started walking in the direction Kuroo had came from. He still hadn’t noticed him but Kuroo couldn’t even be mad anymore because he was smitten. As he walked away he would have sworn up and down that both those dogs looked smug.





	Paws-itivly Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrehn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrehn/gifts).



Kuroo has been in his new place for about a week. It had definitely taken a bit of adjustment being further out of the city but the calmer atmosphere and tiny gardens were definitely a selling point. There hadn’t been much opportunity to meet any of his neighbours, so far he’d only met two old ladies who lived on the street and that had just been greetings in passing. His job required him to work odd hours so usually he was off catching his train before the sun had even came up, which wasn’t conducive to naturally meeting people on the streets.  

Today was Saturday though. The sun was out and there was a small park just a few blocks away that he was intent on checking out. If that didn’t lead to meeting some neighbours then his small garden could really do with some maintenance. Checking his pockets to make sure he had the essentials, phone and headphones, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. At the very least he was hoping the park had a few good trails that he could use for his morning jogs. 

Wandering in the general direction he wanted to go, he narrowly avoided disaster when he turned around the corner and nearly tripped over a man, who’s crouched form had been hidden by the low walls that lined the houses on the street. Pivoting on the balls of his feet, he managed to catch himself on the wall. He may or may not have emitted a low shriek. Turning to check on the guy, indignation filled him when he realized the guys back was to him and he hadn’t even seemed to notice! Straightening, intent on saying something, he caught sight of the dogs for the first time. How he’d managed to miss two large akitas in the first place he wasn’t quite sure, especially considering the guy was picking them up.  _ Picking them up _ . One in each arm. Riveted, he watched the flex of the muscles in his arms and shoulders, mouth dry. 

“You always do this,” the guy said and for a wild second Kuroo thought he was talking to him. “You SAID you wanted to go for a walk.” With a quiet grunt the guy stood, a dog hanging over each shoulder as he started walking in the direction Kuroo had came from. He still hadn’t noticed him but Kuroo couldn’t even be mad anymore because he was smitten. As he walked away he would have sworn up and down that both those dogs looked smug. Reflexively he started walking after them, taking half a dozen steps before he realized what he was doing. Laughing quietly at himself, he continued on his way to the park, already counting today as a success.

* * *

 

As he settled into his new routine, he ended up meeting a lot of his neighbours, many of who were considerably older. He’d taken to going to the grocery store with his neighbour immediately to the left. She was elderly and stooped nearly in half as she shuffled around, struggling with bags of groceries, so he’d asked if she would accompany him on Saturday morning, his regular shopping day. She insisted on paying him in food. Another neighbour dropped off baked goods like clockwork every three days. If this kept up he was going to have to be rolled around everywhere. He’d upped his morning runs to five days a week to compensate. 

Sunday morning and he was making his way through the park, half way done with his run, when a flash of colour by the trees caught his attention. Slowing to a walk, he took a few deep breaths as he went to investigate. All it took was him getting a few meters closer before he was able to identify the shape as a dog, then another meter to realize that he actually recognized him. The dog was definitely the one he’d seen a few weeks ago, easily recognizable by the coloured patches on its face, manipulating its owner. The owner who was nowhere in sight. 

“Well, I guess we should try and find your person huh,” Kuroo asked, going to take the dog by the collar. A low growl filled the air as soon as he took a step forward. Stopping, he tried to remember everything he’d heard about these particular dogs. They tended to be one person or one family specific and wary of other people. Also he was lost and probably scared. Raising his hands to show that he was harmless, as if the dog would understand, he sidled over to the tree on his right. Waiting till the growling stopped he slid down the trunk, settling in comfortably at the base. 

“See this isn’t so bad is it? You probably don’t recognize me but you saw me awhile ago. You were laughing at your owner. I know it’s true, don’t even try and deny it,” Kuroo started talking conversationally. If he couldn’t take them home the least he could do was stay with the dog so he or she - taking a quick peek and apologizing for it he determined she was a female - wouldn’t wander off and get more lost. “What’s your name anyway? All those birthmarks it’s probably something like Patches huh?” 

The dog was looking at him as if he was crazy. Which he probably was considering he sat there for fifteen minutes, talking to a dog. She’d crept closer in that time, within arms reach but he wasn’t dumb enough to try and pet her. There was a mischievous gleam that was basically begging for him to try it. 

“I’m on to you you know,” he said, waving his finger in her direction. Opening his mouth to say something else, he was interrupted by a high pitched whistle piercing the air. 

“Noodles!” A voice called out. Immediately the dogs ears perked up as she sprung into action. Trotting forward she bumped her head against his arm before sprinting off into the trees. 

“Wait!” Leaping to his feet he proceeded to trip over a protruding root before catching himself and taking off after her, to no avail. By the time he cleared the other side of the trees she was long gone and so was his chance at meeting her owner. Or getting to pet her. Honestly, he wasn’t sure which he was more disappointed about.

* * *

 

This time he didn’t have to wait so long to see Noodles again. The very next day he arrived home to find her in his garden, surrounded by the remnants of his camellia’s. 

“Really? That’s just rude.” He couldn’t even bring himself to be mad when she came and bumped against him, even letting him get in an ear rub or two. “How did you even get here? How did you know I live here? Or do you just go round enamoring all the men?” Unsurprisingly she didn’t reply. Shaking his head at the whole situation, he went to put away his work back before coming up with a plan of action. Unlocking his door, he had to open it a crack and squeeze through when Noodles kept trying to follow him in. He drew the line at letting her track dirt into his house. 

As soon as the door was closed behind him a mournful howl went up. Waiting till silence fell he went about his usual routine. Shoes kicked off into the corner, bag dropped to the side where he was guaranteed to trip over it in the morning, and heading to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. All he got was one sip before the howling started again. Long and low. Despite knowing that she was fine in the garden, the guilt niggled at him till he gave up on his routine. Filling a bowl with water, he went back outside to find her rolling around in piles of dirt, not looking the least bit sad. 

“I know you’re playing me,” he accused, dropping the bowl down within her reach. When she immediately went for a drink he at least felt slightly justified in his actions. Until she came and proceeded to drool all over him. Giving up on getting anything done, he plonked down, keeping a tight leash on his excitement when she came and collapsed beside him. Trying to play it cool he counted to ten before reaching out to pet her. And she allowed it! 

Which was how her owner found them. Kuroo on his knees, baby talking to the dog as he gave her belly scratches. He was so engrossed in the dog that he didn’t even realize anyone was with them until a body was hanging over his wall, lips pursed to hold back a laugh. 

“Are you having fun?” Falling back against his feet, Kuroo whipped around to be blinded by the most beautiful smile. Words escaped him as he took in the man leaning over his wall, hands pressed into the brick, enticingly showcasing his arms and shoulders. Luckily Noodle went to greet her owner, whole body shaking with the force of her tail wagging. Taking the few seconds of distraction to pull himself together, he got to his feet, wiping away the dirt that was clinging to his knees. 

“I am,” Kuroo said, smiling as he watched Noodle start to run around in circles. “ Or were you speaking to Noodles? She’s having fun too.”

“That’s good to know, so it might be worth all the trouble that she’s going to be in when we get home,” the guy said, voice turning stern. Obviously sensing she was in trouble, she slunk back over to sit next to Kuroo. 

“Sorry bud I can’t save you.” 

“I turned my back for two seconds and she jumped out the window,” his neighbour offered up the information. Swinging first one and then the other leg over the wall, Kuroo glanced down at the dog to keep from staring. “Literally jumped out the window. She’s never done anything like that before.” Now actual worry was starting to leak into his voice, mouth turning down into a thoughtful frown. “Do you think she’s unhappy about something?” 

“Maybe she just needed some fresh air?” Kuroo said, realizing that this time an answer was expected of him. With a shake of his head, the guy in front of him straightened, throwing another smile Kuroo’s way. 

“Sorry that was a lot to unload huh? I never even introduced myself! I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I live at the end of the street.” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to finally meet you,” Kuroo replied reflexively. 

“Finally?”

“I saw you walking your two dogs a few weeks ago,” which actually sounded a little bizarre. Who remembered a stranger walking their dogs weeks later? “Actually you were carrying the both of them, which is why I remembered.” As if to imply that there was nothing else memorable about him. Had he went too far in the other direction? 

“I can’t believe you saw that,” Bokuto groaned, face turning red as he gave him a sheepish shrug. 

“I thought it was adorable,” he was quick to assure him, trying to play it off when both his eyebrows went up. “I mean that you care so much about them?” 

“More like I’m a complete push over.” Laughing he stepped forward, snagging Noodle’s collar before she could dart away. “I’m sorry to intrude, we’ll get out of your hair now. Thanks for watching her….” Trailing off he took in the wreckage around him. “Did Noodles do this?!” 

“She did but it’s okay, my plants were all dying anyway. I can’t seem to keep them alive,” Kuroo assured him, looking around at the remnants of his flower beds. It was true. Though it did sting a bit considering how much work he’d put in in an attempt to keep them alive. Perhaps he should take this as a sign that he wasn’t made to garden. 

“I’m so sorry. Let me pay to replace the flowers. And help clean up,” Bokuto insisted, stepping towards the beds as if he were going to do it right then and there. 

“No honestly don’t worry about it,” the thought of him getting all sweaty as he worked was too much for Kuroo to handle right then. “You should probably get her home anyway.” If nothing else appeal to his parental pet instincts. Sure enough, he hesitated briefly before nodding. 

“I probably should get her home. I’m so sorry again. I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, fist clenched tightly on Noodles collar as he led her out his gate, carefully pulling it shut behind him. 

“Have a good night,” Kuroo managed to get out. Bustling inside so he didn’t get caught staring at the retreating figure, he slumped against his door. That whole encounter had been something. Noodles was definitely warming up to him and he’d gotten his cute neighbours name. Now to make sure he got to see him more so he could turn on the charm.

* * *

 

This turned out to be surprisingly easy, considering it was the second day in a row he arrived home to find an uninvited guest in his garden. It was almost exactly the same set up too. Dirt and flowers everywhere. The main difference was that instead of a dog, there was a hot guy who’s shirt had been stripped off and forgotten off to the side as he planted flowers. Mouth dry, he took a few seconds to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, before heading inside. 

“Bokuto! What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked, clearing his throat when the first words came out squeaky. Also way to ask the obvious. So embarrassing. Still not as embarrassing as the way Bokuto startled at the question and ended up throwing a trowel of dirt into the air and all over himself.

“Kuroo you’re home!” he sounded so genuinely excited to see him that Kuroo couldn’t fight the grin that stole over his face. 

“Well I do live here.” The snark just came out of him. Laughter filled the space between them as Bokuto got up, shaking loose dirt off of him in a way that was reminiscent of his dogs. 

“My plan is working then,” waving a hand around at the mess he had made, Kuroo failed to see what the plan was. Other than to make up for the fact that his dog had destroyed his garden. “To surprise you with an all new garden! You are home a little earlier than I expected though.” 

“Should I just leave then? Give you more time to wow me?” 

“Are you not already ‘wow-ed’?” Bokuto asked with a pout, leaning all up in his personal space. That he definitely was. 

“Hmm not quite, you’ll need to work a little harder for that,” Kuroo replied, thoughtfully tapping his chin. With a laugh Bokuto stepped back, half turning back towards the abandoned flowers. 

“That’s okay, I work best for an audience.” Which of course meant a demonstration was in order. Arms stretched up above his head and Kuroo was not ashamed to admit that he was captivated by the way his shoulder and back muscles rippled. He could feel Bokuto watching him watch him. Wait… did that even make sense? Did it matter? Taking an extra few seconds to enjoy the view, Kuroo forced himself to meet his gaze, fighting for an air of indifference. 

“I suppose I can oblige you if it’s means you’ll finish my garden faster.” Out of the garden and into his bedroom. Okay it was a bit quick for that. Out of his garden for a date so he could then end up in his bedroom. His friends would be so proud. Or they’d just be glad to have him shut up about the cute dog guy. 

“What else will you ‘oblige’ me with?” He could practically see the air quotes around the word. Seeming genuinely interested in the answer, his head tilted to side in a way that shouldn’t have been cute. It was literally just a held tilt. And yet…

“A glass of water. It’s my first and only offer,” Kuroo said, pulling himself together enough to head into the house, fumbling with his keys a little as he got the door open. Leaving the door open in invitation, he had a brief second of panic as he wondered if the place was clean. Were those dishes still sitting in the sink? Did it still smell from two night ago when he’d fallen asleep and his dinner had burnt? 

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Standing in the doorway, Bokuto twisted his shirt between his hands, shifting from one foot to the other but making no move to come in. Kicking off his own shoes and stepping up into the house he waited a few seconds but the other man continued to hover in the doorway. 

“Are you going to come in?” Had he changed his mind? Was his flirting just in good fun? Disappointing for sure but it’s not like he wasn’t going to still give him a drink. 

“Is it okay? I don’t want to track dirt through your house?” Which. If he wasn’t “wow-ed” before he certainly was now. Cute, muscles like the kind only seen in magazines, and considerate. He must have been staring a little longer than he realized because when he was actively paying attention again, Bokuto’s cheeks had gone all rosy. 

“I’ll bring them out, just give me a second.” As much as he wanted to invite him in, the thought of having to clean all the dirt from the floor was a daunting one. When he returned back outside, Bokuto had put his shirt back on and was leaned over, fingers running through his hair shaking specs of dirt loose. Sitting down on the wall he set the glasses beside him, waiting for Bokuto to join him. “You didn’t have to do this you know. They’ll all probably end up dying in a few weeks anyway.” Which was sad because even in its half finished state the garden looked good. 

“I can show you how to take care of them. And come over to help,” Bokuto immediately offered, settling down beside him, close enough that their thighs brushed together when he shifted.

“Or you could just ask me out,” Kuroo mused.

“I’m being romantic and woo-ing you.”

“Consider your woo-ing successful. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” 

“Definitely!” The immediate agreement made warmth settle in the pit of his stomach. “I’ll need to go shower first. And I should really take the pups to the park. But after? If that’s not too late?” 

“That sounds perfect.”  It was later than he would usually be out, especially with work the next day. It would certainly be worth it though. 

“Awesome I’ll go get ready now!” Jumping up, glass of water untouched Bokuto headed for the gate with a wave. 

“Wait! What about the rest of my garden?” 

“It’ll give me an excuse to come back tomorrow! I’ll see you soon!” Kuroo had a feeling he wasn’t going to need an excuse. He watched until Bokuto was out of sight before hurrying inside. If he got ready quickly enough he could catch them on their way to the park. He had already been won over, now it was his turn to win over the dogs. Or he wanted to play with the dogs. Nobody had to know. Either way, excitement was thrumming through him and he couldn’t wait to get started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get the creative juices flowing this year so come talk to me / gimme prompts:
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
